


A Demon’s Daughter and His Angel

by Campdpi



Series: A Demon, His Angel and His Daughter [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale hangs out with Sam, Based off of Sherlock_holmes_girl_whovian_for_David story, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is nervous, Feelings, First time writer, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Samantha Crowley (OC), questions and answers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28142223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Campdpi/pseuds/Campdpi
Summary: Based off of the story by the awesome and wonderful Sherlock_holmes_whovian_for_David calledWhen Crowley said he was asleep for a century he lied (or how Aziraphale realised angels can get jealous). With the authors permission, I started this story.This takes place after the events of the story it’s based on. Aziraphale and Crowley’s daughter Sam get to know each other. It’s my very first fan fic, and hasn’t been betad so hopefully it turns out okay!
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: A Demon, His Angel and His Daughter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078889
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	1. Sure...no pressure at all

Sam checked herself in the mirror one more time. Her stunning red hair flowed past her shoulders, slightly curled at the end. She wore a black pair of jeans with black leather boots coming up to her knees. A blood red blouse and leather jacket completed her ensemble. 

She took a deep unnecessary breath. Today she was going out with her father’s boyfriend (finally they could call each other that), Aziraphale. She knew how important this was to her dad, his two favorite people in the world getting to know each other. After their...less than stellar introduction, Sam wanted to do her best to win Aziraphale over as a friend...and maybe a daughter figure, if he and her dad ended up walking down the aisle. 

A slight buzzing to her left made her look down on the sink and she saw a picture of her father with “Hell of a Dad”. She smiled and answered the phone, “Hey old man, to what do I owe the impromptu phone call?”

“Old Man! Didn’t I teach you to respect your elders?”

“I think you are thinking of someone else. You taught me how to ferment discord throughout the land. Although, that typically meant having mischiefed dog poop on jerks shoes.”

She heard her father chuckle, “That I did and you learned well dear.”

Sam smiled, she had missed her dad all these years. They had been so close while she was growing up and then learning to harness her abilities as she got older. It was sad when they needed to separate but it had been time. Her father had desperately missed his angel, and her traveling the world to grow and learn had been the perfect excuse to encourage him to go back to London. 

“So what’s up dad, everything okay?”

“Oh course kid, I was just wondering what you had planned with Aziraphale today. Thought I could help out with ideas of places to go if you were struggling to find something you’d both enjoy.”

“Well, nothing much. Didn’t want to have it be overwhelming and so I thought that little cafe you mentioned he liked and we could get coffee and a danish.”

“Nhgk, I guess that’s one option...but why not take him to get sushi, that really would get him buttered up. Or they have an Oscar Wilde exhibit at the museum, he’d absolutely love that. OR you could take him to that botanical garden where they have tea parties and I’m sure a reservation could be opened up if you wanted...”

Sam gave a disgruntled sigh. “Dad, seriously, I’m already nervous about this and your making it worse.” She placed her head on the wall of the bathroom and began to lightly bang it. “Please let me do this my way. Those are great ideas and maybe we could do them all together. The three of us. But this is just me and Aziraphale, I want this to go well just as bad as you do. So please, don’t get into my head.”

She could hear a deep, but unnecessary, breath being taken on the other end of the phone. 

“I’m sorry Samantha, I just want you two to hit it off. You both mean everything to me and if something were to happen where you didn’t like each other...well, I’m not sure if I would be able to cope.”

“I know Dad, I know. Listen, I have to go or I’ll be late. I told Aziraphale I’d meet him outside his bookshop to walk to the cafe in 20 minutes. I love you.”

“ Love you to kid. I’ll call you tonight to hear how it went, yeah?”

“Sure dad. Later.”

Sam looked at her reflection in the mirror one last time before sighing and heading out to the living room. Her sleek black cat, Merlin, looked up at her from his bed and gave a small meow to his mum. Grabbing her keys on the table next to his bed, she gave his ear a little scratch.

“Hey buddy, I’ll be back later. Wish me luck, I think I’m gonna need it.” 

And with that, Sam left her flat with a feeling of anxiety hanging over her head, a trait she gained from her dad (though he’d never admit it).


	2. Waiting for a visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale waits for Sam to get to the bookshop and worries a bit

Aziraphale fiddled with his bow tie for the tenth time in the last minute. Today he was going out with his love’s daughter. He was nervous. After their first encounter, where he had accused Crowley and her of dating...he shuddered slightly remembering his jealousy having gotten the better of him. So today’s outing was in hopes to get to know Crowley’s daughter as well as make amends. 

She seemed like a very sweet girl and it was more than obvious that Crowley desperately loved his daughter and Sam was obviously loyal and fiercely protective of her father. He wondered that if that could extend to him someday...if she wanted, of course. All of this was so new, his relationship with Crowley and then a half demon child in his life as well. Child though was a bit off the mark, she was over 150 years old now, though didn’t look a day over 25. Young woman, Aziraphale thought, fit much better. Compared to himself and Crowley she was still incredibly young. 

Aziraphale took a minute to wonder what her interests were. Did she like reading or was she more of a movie watcher like her father? Crowley mentioned she had traveled the world, was there a favorite place of hers? Did she miss having a mother as a child? What had Crowley been like as a father? What were her abilities like? Did she like to eat or was she like her father and preferred to just drink? He had so many questions for her, hopefully it wouldn’t overwhelm the poor thing, but he wanted to know...needed to know in a way. Aziraphale needed to make this work, create even a small connection with this Sam. That would make Crowley happy, which in turn would make Aziraphale happy.

So here he was, waiting in his bookshop for Sam to come walk with him to the cafe he enjoyed. He was secretly relieved she had chosen that venue. It was homey, cozy, and most importantly familiar to him. With all the change occurring around him, a little familiarity was welcomed. 

The sound of a loud revving motorcycle engine pulled him out of his thoughts. “What on earth...” he wondered out loud as he went to the front window and peeked outside. A person had parked their black motorcycle right outside the bookshop. Oh dear. He had hoped that spot would’ve stayed open for Sam, but it seemed this person had come first. As he decided if he wanted to go ask the person to politely leave the spot, they took their helmet off reveling stunning red hair that Aziraphale would recognize anywhere, and only one of the two people who had that gorgeous color had hair past their shoulders.

Sam got off the motorcycle, taking her helmet with her and started her way towards the bookshop door. In many ways she looked so like her father including her wardrobe. Black and red seemed to be her favorite color combination as her entire ensemble consisted of the two colors. Sam wore very modern and what appeared to Aziraphale to be high fashioned clothing. The one antique she wore was a beautiful silver necklace wrapped around her neck with a large startling blood red gem that just laid slightly between the top of her décolletage. Aziraphale hurried over and opened the door just as she was about to knock.

“Hello dear, so glad you could make it.” Aziraphale smiled at her. 

Sam blushed a bit, reminding Aziraphale yet again of her father. “Absolutely, Aziraphale, I’m looking forward to getting to know the man my dad has loved for centuries.” She smirked at him and it was Aziraphale’s turn to blush.

“Well then my dear, best to get a wiggle on. Would you like to place your helmet on the coat rack?” 

“Sure that would be great.”

Sam moved into the bookshop, hung up her helmet and turned back towards the door.

“Shall we, good sir?” She asked, extending her elbow, eyes twinkling at him.

“Yes I believe we shall dear girl,”Aziraphale smiled back looping his arm through her elbow as they made their way down the street towards his favorite cafe.


	3. The Angel and the Demon’s Daughter begin their visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale and Sam enjoy their walk to the cafe. Sam asks Aziraphale a question while enjoying their danish that surprises them both.

Sam and Aziraphale walked down the sidewalk arm in arm, enjoying idle chat as they made their way to the cafe. It was an absolutely beautiful day in Soho. The sun was shining with a few wisps of clouds scattered across the vibrant blue sky. The air felt fresh as it did after a few days of heavy rain. 

As the duo were almost to the cafe, Aziraphale patted Sam’s hand and she looked over with her soft honey brown eyes. Aziraphale noticed the slightest ring of serpentine gold circling those brown irises and his smile widened at the discovery. 

“Thank you so much for doing this my dear. I behaved so poorly the last time we met, I’m hoping we can...start over. I truly wish to get to know you and perhaps create a friendship of sorts. Not many of us immortals around and it can be quite lonely on your own. What I am trying to say is...I am deeply sorry for my presumptions before, that must have made you quite uncomfortable. From this moment on I plan on making an effort to get to know you dear. And not just for your father, though I would do anything for that demon, but for myself.”

Sam smiled softly and placed her left hand over Aziraphale’s and gave it a small squeeze. “I’m very excited to be able to get to know the man my dad’s been pining for unknowingly and knowingly, for almost 6 millennia. And it would be nice to have a friend that understands the side effects of immortality...” Sam’s voice trailed off at the end. Her eyes growing sad, looking off in the distance, reliving a memory. She sighed and then shook her head, as if it would shake of the ghosts of the past away. She sighed looked at Aziraphale with a wilted smile, “Sorry, sometimes memories just creep up on me.” 

“Oh my dear, that I can completely understand. But let us enjoy this day with vigor and vim for those who no longer can.” 

Sam nodded and noticed they had arrived and opened door for Aziraphale. “After you.” 

“Why thank you dear, that’s so very sweet of you.” Aziraphale smiled and entered the establishment with a little wiggle of excitement. He had been thinking about their pear and cinnamon danish since Sam had suggested coming here. 

As Sam entered she looked around the cafe. It was warm and inviting with a very rustic feel. This was perfect, the tables and booths had enough space between them, that no one would be able to hear what other patron’s conversations were. She walked up next to Aziraphale and they placed their order of two pear and cinnamon danish with a large mug of spiced tea to go with it. The hostess rang up their order and stated someone would bring it out to them momentarily. Sam quickly paid with her phone, despite Aziraphale’s protests.

“This is my treat, please, it would be my pleasure.”

“Alright then, thank you Sam. And you won’t be sorry my dear, these pastries are absolutely scrumptious!”

Sam chuckled as they sat down in a booth right by a window, “I’m looking forward to it! I don’t eat anything sweet that often, so this is a real treat.” 

“Is that because you tend to not have that much of an appetite, like your father?”

“Well, my human half does need sustenance, but not as frequently as most humans. Maybe one meal every three days...I do like drinking alcohol though, could drink every evening if I wanted.”

“Ah, yes. Alcohol is quite enjoyable, but there is something about a delicious meal that makes me feel giddy inside.” Aziraphale smiled and thanked the waitress who brought their order over. 

The pear and cinnamon danish looked absolutely delightful. Sam took her fork and scooped up a piece as Aziraphale, for once, patiently waited to watch her reaction with the first bite. As the danish entered her mouth Sam slightly swooned. 

“Woooow, okay that’s absolutely worth it.”

Aziraphale clapped his hands together, “Wonderful! I’m so pleased you are enjoying it. It’s one of my absolute favorites.” 

“Yeah I can see why, this is ah-ma-zing.”

Aziraphale tucked in as well, moaning in delight as he took his first bite. Sam chuckled slightly to herself. Her dad had not been wrong, this angel enjoyed food on an almost orgasmic level. Thank Someone she had been given the heads up or she may have been blushing something fierce.

“If you had to pick one meal that has beaten all of the rest in flavor, what would it be?”

“Oh my, that’s quite a difficult question...there have been so many amazing and wonderful fares over the years. I couldn’t possibly choose just one.”

Sam smiled and nodded taking another bite. “That’s fair, trying to limit one amazing meal in six thousand years would be hard. Hmmm, how about the most memorable meal you’ve shared with my dad.” 

“Oh well, that’s also quite difficult, we’ve had so many. Ah, the most memorable though might possibly be those amazing oysters we shared at Petronius’s restaurant in Rome.” Aziraphale smiled softly and sweetly remembering the memory.

“You really do love him, yeah? And for a long time as well, haven’t you?” The questions hadn’t been planned on Sam’s part and she looked almost as startled as Aziraphale that she asked it. She looked slightly embarrassed and like she wanted to recant her previous comment, but stuck to her guns. She needed to hear the words, that this angel loved her father and she wasn’t going to budge until she got her answer.


	4. Past reflections and present admissions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam remembers the past and Aziraphale answers a question in the present.

For as long as Sam could remember her father loved his angel. She remember the first time he had mumbled his name while sleeping. She was four years old and it was 1867. There had been a horrible storm and Sam had been afraid, so Crowley had made it a game. Both hiding under his bed sheet and laughing out loud every time the thunder rolled through the house. They both had fallen asleep under the sheet on Crowley’s bed, but Sam had woken up to a moan. “Angel, my angel, my Aziraphale...I love you.” 

When Sam had asked the next morning who the angel was, her dad had blushed before seeming to get a bit teary eyed, saying that the angel was someone very special and how he hoped someday Sam could meet him. Seeing how sad her father had gotten Sam decided to not ask anymore about the angel that day. She gave her father a kiss on the cheek and told him how much she loved him. He had held her so tight and said how much he loved her, how he was absolutely the luckiest demon in the world to have her as a daughter.

Through the years she would ask questions about her father’s angel and every time it would end in her father being saddened. She hated to see him so upset and knew being apart from his angel made the heartache worse. So when she (and her father) felt she could handle being on her own, Sam came up with a plan and told her father to go back to his angel in Soho. She wanted to explore the world and Crowley had encouraged her to go someplace as far away from the second world war as possible. So they parted ways, until they could reunite again, which turned out to be after the botched Armageddon. 

Sam had tried to set up a visit 11 years ago, but Crowley had been adamant about Sam staying far away from Armageddon. When the opportunity presented itself, Sam moved back across the pond to be closer to her father. After the move, they had finally met up and Sam had figured her father and his angel would have been an item, maybe even married (though she would’ve been disappointed to have not been invited). This was not the case though. 

When she had asked her father about it he had gotten that disheartened look she dreaded. As she had been about to make a comment about angels and demons needing to “get a move on, damnit” he admitted that he was attempting to get the angel more comfortable with the idea of being wooed. Crowley explained how the fear of Heaven and Hell had kept the two at arms length, but now they were on their own side and her dad intended to make the angel his. 

When asked how she could help, her father admitted he needed some time. He had plans and once he felt the angel and himself had a romantic relationship started he would tell the angel about her. Now that Heaven was out of the picture, Crowley could tell Aziraphale she existed. While slightly disappointed and needing to stay away for a bit, Sam understood that this would take some finagling and agreed to give her dad some time.

That, however, was not to be as they all knew. Aziraphale had been sneaky and had seen Sam and Crowley together, getting the wrong idea and letting jealousy get the better of him. So the plan changed and here they were, back in the present. Sam waiting for Aziraphale’s answer... 

“You really do love him, yeah? And for a long time as well, haven’t you?”

Aziraphale took a deep sigh, before looking Sam directly in the eye. “Yes my dear, I really do love your father...quite a lot in fact. And while I have only just recently admitted it to myself, I have indeed loved him for a very very long time.”

Aziraphale glowed with the admission and Sam teared up. Her father’s angel returned his love and she was certain Crowley would never feel heartbreak again...and that made Sam happier than she had been in a very long time.


	5. Abilities and Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam talks about her powers and the one time things went horribly wrong.

“Not that I mind the light show, but I think you might need reign in your grace Aziraphale.” Sam chuckled, squinting her eyes slightly, enjoying the fact that the angel loved her father so much, his essence was leaking from his corporeal form. 

“Oh my, I am so sorry my dear. I hope that didn’t sting.” Aziraphale closed his eyes and willed his grace back into his corporation. 

“Nah, you’re good. A little leaking grace never hurt anyone, especially me. I feel your grace, just not on the same level as a full blow demon. That much is more like an itch from a healing sunburn than a sting.”

“Now, how does does it work with your abilities dear? Can you create mischief and miracles like your father?”

“That I can. Though my mischief isn’t very violent or truly hurtful to anyone...except for one unfortunate event. I have to stay in control of my demonic rage. If I get too angry and create mischief, unexpected and destructive events can occur. My father and I found that out the hard way.” She frowned slightly, resting her cheek on the palm of her hand and looking down at her mug of tea. 

At first Aziraphale thought that she wouldn’t continue and tried to come up with another, less triggering question, when he heard Sam take a small breath. “I was 6 when we found out. A lady was being...very adamant that my dad consider marrying her. She tried to say that no father could truly raise a daughter properly alone. Like seriously?! My father was a wonderful, kind, and smart being! He didn’t need a ‘woman’s touch’ in my upbringing. Hell, if he really wanted to he could just alter his corporation and present female...but that also brought on unwanted obnoxious suitors.” Sam sighed taking a sip of her tea and looking up with a sad smile. “Sorry the mood got a bit heavy there. I hate remembering the humans who have belittled and hurt my dad.”

“My dear girl, you have nothing to apologize for.” Aziraphale reached across the table took Sam’s hand and squeezed. “It warms my heart to know you love your father so very much, that you would protect him, quiet vehemently if needed. If this story brings too many negative emotions up for you, we could continue on to another topic.”

Aziraphale gentle patted Sam’s hand. “Thanks, but I’m sure your dying to know what happens next.” She smirked at him slightly feeling his curiosity poke at her.

“Well, I will confess that I am curious to know what happened to this beast of a woman,” he admitted with a sheepish smile. “But not if it is at the expense of your comfort.” 

“It’s okay. That break helped me rein in the frustration.” She sighed once more looking out the window at the humans walking by. “My father had tried to let her down quietly and politely. It hadn’t been the first time she had confronted him with this demand, but it had been the first time with me around. It seemed like she had never heard the word ‘no’ before, being a spoiled girl from an affluent family. 

“We were at a restaurant, something we didn’t do often, but it had been my birthday and my father wanted to do something different and fun...”she stopped for just a second, trying to brush a tear off her cheek discreetly. Aziraphale wisely choose not to mention it and patiently waited for her to continue. 

“My dad could see me becoming angry and tried to get us out of there. This woman had the audacity to grab my arm and pull me away from him and then slapped him on the cheek....I remember seeing red, and hearing a person scream. I would later realize it was me I was hearing. Screaming ‘get away from my dad you monster’! I snapped my fingers to make her ‘go the hell away’ to just have her leave my father and I alone. 

“The hand still clutching my arm erupted in flames and it moved so quickly... she was engulfed in seconds. I don’t remember much after that. I passed out from sheer exhaustion calling up hellfire for the first time ever.” Sam shuddered remembering the blackness that had taken over while hearing the chaos that ensued around her. The last thing she had seen was her father’s terrified face and he held her.”

Sam looked back at Aziraphale, with a haunt in her eyes that he recognized. A look he sometimes saw in the reflection of himself in the mirror. A look only someone who had lived centuries could acquire, a weight that no human could ever understand. “When I came to, it was four days later. My father had moved us to a new town for our safety. While he had been able to alter the memories of everyone in the restaurant, making them believe a candle had lit the woman’s dress and the material had been highly flammable, he still wanted to play it safe. So we started over in a town that was a few days travel away. We worked on my emotions and my mischief, making sure that I had more control over both, so I’d never accidentally hurt someone again.”

Silence hung between the two of them for a moment. Aziraphale absorbed the story with an ache in his heart. He could feel the pain and guilt leaking off the poor girl. Sam hadn’t said if the woman survived, but his guess was she didn’t. Hellfire was strong, wild, and violent in its ability to destroy. This poor girl in front of him had truly been through so much and at such a young age! Aziraphale got up out of his side of the booth and Sam flinched before closing her eyes, thinking that perhaps it had been too soon to tell this story. He was leaving and she screwed everything up, her father was going to be so disappointed....only to be enveloped in warmth. She opened her eyes to see Aziraphale hugging her tightly. Shocked, she hesitantly reached her arms around his back, laying her chin on his shoulder. 

“I am so sorry you experienced that my dear. I cannot imagine being so young and confused. I am sure your father has said this dear, but what happened to that woman was not your fault. You had not yet learned to control your abilities and you acted on instinct. To protect your father from someone who had been hurting him. I know if the same situation had happened when you were older and more experienced with your gifts, that would not have been how you would have handled it.” 

Sam hugged him just a bit tighter, letting out a deep sigh of relief. Her father had tried to tell her that it hadn’t been her fault, but she always felt so guilty! She made them need to leave, to start over again. He had never set a human on hellfire. While a demon, he was a good person, though he hated it when someone pointed it out. Sam had always felt perhaps her father was down playing the event because she was his daughter and he hated to see her hurt. To hear Aziraphale, an angel and a being on the outside, say it hadn’t been her fault, she began to believe her father’s words and have some emotional wounds begin to heal. 

“Thanks Aziraphale, that really means a lot.”

She felt a soft parental kiss on her cheek, “You are most welcome my dear.”


	6. Another treat and talk of favorite entertainment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another treat combination is tried and favorite types of entertainment is discussed

Aziraphale broke away from Sam and patted her cheek with a small smile. “Now for a far easier question...can I tempt you to a cup of cocoa and snickerdoodle cookie? They are fantastic and nothing helps chase the blues of the past away like a tasty treat.”

“Temptation accomplished! At least let me pay for the treats after laying that memory on you.”

“Absolutely not, this is my treat dear. You paid for the first round, it is my turn to return the favor.”

Before she could protest further, Aziraphale had snapped a miracle, order placed and paid for. Sam shook her head and chuckled. “Thank you, that’s very kind, but if I could add one thing...” Sam snapped, and the cocoa was now to be spiked with a little cinnamon whiskey, something the barista could’ve sworn a minute ago was not on the menu.

“I do like that addition, dear girl, good choice.” 

Sam hummed in agreement to his statement, and started tapping her fingers on the table. “So do you have a favorite author?”

“Probably my dear friend Oscar Wilde. I have a whole section of his books in my shop, one in particular is a first addition signed by him. I quite enjoy his books. I do also enjoy prophecy books! Most are not very good, or accurate, but they are quite fun to read. As you know, I also quite enjoy Emily Dickinson. How about you, do you enjoy reading, or are you more of a movie fan like your father?”

“Oh, I’d have to say that I enjoy both.” Sam paused to thank the waitress for bringing their treat and took a moment to try the cookie.

“Holy shit, that is fantastic! This owner knows how to bake, the cafe is now on my ‘must visit often’ list of establishments.” Sam took another bite and melted a bit as cinnamon and butter covered her tongue.

“Then we must make this something we do often together. I do enjoy the thought that I could have someone to share a culinary delight with every once in a while.”

Sam beamed at the request. “I would really love that Aziraphale.”

“Wonderful!” He lifted his glass in cheers. “To good food and lovely company.”

“Agreed, cheers!” With that the clicked their cups of cocoa and sipped, delighting in the spicy alcoholic chocolate.

“Now I do believe you were going to tell me if you preferred reading books or watching movies.”

“Oh yeah that’s right. I mean, I really enjoy both. I love being able to create a world with my imagination using the words someone has written down on paper. Knowing that my version of that world will most likely be completely different from someone else’s makes my version a bit more special. 

But then being able to watch movies is a lot of fun too. Each story is unique and fun. Explosions are a blast to watch...yeah I enjoy being able to loose myself in a movie and get invested into the characters. And one of my fondest memories is my father taking me to go see the first film ever in a theater in 1903. ‘The Great Train Robbery’. He was always so interested him human technology and how it evolved. We witnessed so many new inventions together, it was always a blast.”

Aziraphale smiled and took a sip of his cocoa. He could tell by the stories Sam was telling him that Crowley was a wonderful father and somehow that made him love the demon more. 

“How about you Aziraphale, do you like movies or any sort of modern literature.” 

“Oh well, I honestly haven’t seen many motion pictures, but your father has tried to get me to watch a few films, what he called classics. One particular film that he had been able to get me to watch was ‘The Princess Bride’, which I did actually quite enjoy. 

As for modern literature, there is none that has caught my eye to be honest.”

“Wait, so that means you haven’t read Harry Potter?!”

“No dear girl I don’t believe I have.”

Sam looked almost pained at his admission. “Okay we are officially heading to the nearest bookstore, that’s not yours, after we are done with our snacks. You will own seven new delightful books before this day is over. This is happening, so I would just embrace the chaos.” Sam smiled wickedly at Aziraphale and enjoyed that she left no room for any protests.

“Well dear, if you recommend this series so highly, I shall ‘give it a whirl’ as they say.”

“Glorious!” Sam finished the last bit of her cookie and cocoa, noticing Aziraphale doing the same. She exited the booth, extended her elbow again and winked at him, “Let’s get you Potter-fied Aziraphale.”


	7. Potter books and Altering plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Books are purchased and evening plans are changed.

The closest bookshop that sold more modern books was about a ten minute walk from the cafe. Enjoying the brisk jaunt, Aziraphale regaled Sam with adventures Crowley and himself experienced over the years. 

“...and then Crowley asked me what we should do next, as that monster of a man was being dragged out of the cell. All I could think about, were those bloody amazing crepes I had been there for in the first place. So that is exactly what we did! Enjoyed crepes as the revolution continued on around us.”

Sam whooped in laughter, tears building up in the corners of her eyes. “Good Someone! I can’t believe you still went for the bloody crepes after all that!”

“Well dear girl, I was on a mission and that mission would not be complete without a true Parisian crepe...the English back then couldn’t make a decent crepe if their life depended on it.”

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Sam giggled again replaying the story in her head, shaking it in disbelief. “Any other times you almost got discorporated for food?”

“Let me think for a moment... ah yes! During the late 17th century, I went to China to experience authentic dumplings. There was such a kerfuffle going on, I almost got discorporated twice by those who were less fortunate. I finally broke down and used a miracle to get to the restaurant they were being sold. Then a second very simple miracle to get back to England. It was very worth the aggravation and reprimand though. The dumplings were positively Devine.” 

Sam thew her head back and snorted. “Oh my someone, Aziraphale! I can’t decide if I’m impressed by your tenacity and perseverance or astounded by your lack of survival instinct... I think it may be a bit of both. No offense!”

“None at all dear,” Aziraphale said with his own chuckle. “I do believe it’s a bit of both as well.” 

They giggled a bit more and as they rounded the corner, the modern bookshop made itself known. They made their way in, Sam guiding Aziraphale over to the information desk where a young woman was looking at the computer screen, eyes slightly glazed over in boredom. 

Taking the opportunity to cause a little mischief, Sam slammed her hands on the counter, startling the poor girl out of her stupor. “We need seven Harry Potter books stat!” 

Aziraphale took a moment to admonish Sam with a look (yet internally amused, realizing his love probably would have done the same thing) and then used a tiny bit of his grace to bring calm to the young employee. “If you could help us, we would be very grateful.” 

Blue eyes relaxed and a sweet smile crossed the employees face. “Of course! How can I help you two today.” 

“We are on a mission in obtaining all seven Harry Potter books. This poor being has never had the chance to experience the awesomeness that is ‘The Wizarding World’. This must be rectified immediately! Where could we grab them?” Sam grinned at the girl, sprawling her upper body on the counter of the information desk.

“ Well, have you ever considered getting a Nook? It’s an electronic device...”

“No dear,” Aziraphale quickly intervened before Sam could get any ideas. “While I appreciate the offer I do prefer physical books. Much better for reading, if you ask me.”

“Are you sure?” Sam grinned over at Aziraphale. “My dad may just jump your bones if he saw you with an electronic he hadn’t suggested.” Sam’s grin widened watching Aziraphale sputter slightly, before gaining compose.

“My dear girl, there will be no ‘jumping of bones’ due to technology I do not even want!” Turning his attention back to the bewildered employee, Aziraphale smiled politely. “Now, if you could be so kind to show us where the physical books are located in the store, we would be grateful.” 

“Ahhhh, yeah, of course. Just this way please.” The employee guided the two immortals to a whole display of Harry Potter paraphernalia. “Everything you could possibly want, Harry Potter related, will be on this display. If you need anymore help, come back to the information desk.”

“Thank you for your help miss,” Aziraphale kindly smiled at her and then turned to give Sam a slightly incredulous look. “I thought these were books for adults dear not....young people books.”

With a dramatic gasp, Sam brought her hand to her chest and looked at Aziraphale with mock horror. “Good sir, this is a series about the Wizarding World. With messages that say ‘with war there will always be the price of life. True friendship and family will stick together through extreme danger’. It says ‘love can truly concur all and that you truly cannot live a whole fulfilled life without it’. So while this may be considered a ‘young adult’ series, it will most definitely hold your attention.” With a raised eyebrow and gripping one of the seven books Sam held it out to Aziraphale, “There is an adventure here on these pages, if you are brave enough to take the journey.”

Aziraphale chuckled, “My goodness, if that was not a A+ temptation, I do not know what is. All right my dear, we shall purchase the entire series...but only if you promise to reread them at the same time so that we may discuss our views. Much like these book clubs I have heard so much about.”

“Ahhh, a counter offer...well played! I shall meet your demands, only if I may add on more stipulation. I want you to take a sorting house quiz to see which house you fall into. That may not make sense now...but it will. Do we have an accord?” Sam reached her hand out, occult energy slightly leaking out, causing her appears to be just a tad less human. 

‘So like her father’, Aziraphale thought to himself, shaking his head in amusement. Grasping her hand and allowing a hint of grace to mingle with her energy, Aziraphale agreed to her terms.

As they finished checking out Sam quickly looked down at her phone and noticed it was later than she anticipated. “So it’s about 6pm, were you and dad having dinner tonight? If not we could probably order you some takeout, head back to the bookshop and start reading Philosophers Stone.” 

“He did mention meeting at the sushi restaurant I enjoy around 8pm. However, I could use your mobile and ask if he could get that sushi to go. Bring it to the shop.”

“Why not come to my place, I have my book collection there. It’s not to far from the shop and I could miracle us there...I have a feeling riding the motorcycle would not be your thing. I have this great bottle of wine I’ve been meaning to open. And honestly my cat Merlin is probably wondering where his dinner is.”

“Well, I wouldn’t want to impose dear...and wait did you just say you have a cat!? Crowley always said animals were petrified of demons!”

“Oh, most are. Cats however are occult in there own way and Merlin is even a bit more special. Also, you wouldn’t be imposing. I just invited you, but if your uncomfortable we could just head to the bookshop,”Sam smiled genuinely and awkwardly shrugged her shoulders. 

Aziraphale fiddled with his book bag a second and then nodded to himself. “I believe we should go to your flat dear, I think it’s a splendid idea. I thank you for the invite.”

“No prob. Here’s my mobile, I’ll pull up my dad’s number up so all you have to do is hit the green button on the screen. When you tell him to come to my flat you’ll have to give him my address.”

“Whatever for dear? I’m sure he must know the address by heart.”

“Actually, he hasn’t been to my flat yet. You’ll actually get to see my place before he does.”

Aziraphale looked shocked for a moment, but then beamed at the girl. She was showing him an extreme amount of trust and he wasn’t about to let that slip by. “You tell me the address dear and I shall pass it along. Why don’t you grab us a tea from that vendor across the street and I will call your father with the change of plans.”

Sam agreed and handed Aziraphale the mobile before sauntering across the street. He smiled and pressed the area on the screen where Sam had instructed and listened to it ring.

“Hey kiddo, didn’t expect to hear from you, I thought I was calling you later?”

“Darling it’s me, I am using Sam’s mobile.”

“Angel?! Hey, you two are still out together?”

Aziraphale chuckled hearing the excitement in Crowley’s voice.

“Yes we are. It is why I called in fact. I was hoping you might mind changing out dinner plans just for tonight. Sam has invited us over to her flat and I thought perhaps you might be amendable to picking up sushi and bringing it over for say, 7:30pm dear?”

“Yeah, I can do that angel, absolutely. I actually haven’t been to her flat yet, so this’ll be nice to see where the kid lives. Where does she live exactly?

Aziraphale gave him the address and noticed the sound of what appeared to be sniffles on the other end. “Crowley dear, are you crying? Should I not have accepted the invitation? I’m so sorry love, I didn’t mean to overstep if I have...”

“No! No angel your fine! And I am not crying, demons don’t cry!” There was a slight pause. Aziraphale wondered if he should say anything when he heard Crowley take a breath. “I’m just so relieved, ya know? It makes me insanely happy you two, the beings I love most in this world, are hitting it off so well.” Aziraphale melted a bit at the admission and smiled.

“So am I dear, she an amazing person, just like her father.” Aziraphale felt a tap on his shoulder to see Sam back with the teas. “Ah, darling, Sam’s back with our teas, so I am going to go, but we’ll se you at 7:30.”

“Absolutely, Angel. I can’t wait. I’ll see you two then.”

“And don’t forget the sushi, if you please dear. Sam’s saying to get her a dragon sushi roll as well.” 

“You got it Angel, lots of food will accompany me.”

“Perfect! Thank you my love, we’ll see you then.”

“Caio Angel.”

Aziraphale handed Sam the mobile with a small flourish of his hand. “Thank you my dear. Your father will be meeting us at your place around 7:30. This gives us about 90 minutes to get to your flat and read the first book of the series. What do you say dear?”

Sam smirked with a salute, “Let’s get you to Hogwarts.”


	8. Debates, Sushi, Wine and Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of my first story ever written! Thank you to everyone who has so sent a kudos, I really appreciate knowing you enjoyed it☺️ I plan on writing more about this little family, if you have any ideas, please don’t hesitate to send me your suggestions in the comment section. I hope you enjoy the ending!

Crowley paused outside of the flat Aziraphale had instructed him to go to. Inside he could hear heated voices raising with each second he waited. He snapped and the door opened with no problems and stopped as he looked at the scene before him. 

His love was wrapped in a Ravenclaw blanket, holding a...was that a Harry Potter book and a cat curled up his lap?! His angel seemed to be arguing a point with his daughter; who was wearing stylish Slytherin pajamas walking back and forth in her living room. 

“My dear really, this headmaster is supposed to be incredibly powerful and yet he couldn’t sense something evil on his own staff member? Plus, he leaves the castle with this philosophers stone, knowing there are people after it and that students could be in danger?! How is he the best wizard of all time?”

“I mean the man’s not God, Aziraphale. Yeah, he’s freaking powerful, but even he’s going to have things slip between the cracks. And he thought the school was safe in McGonagall’s hands, she’s a badass witch and she’s powerful in her own right. Plus...”

“What the Heaven is going on here? Angel, are you actually reading Harry Potter?! And where did you get a Ravenclaw blanket? Also, Sam, you have a cat?! How do I not know this?! Great place though, I really like your flat.”

Both beings jumped, startled out of their discussion by Crowley’s sudden outburst. Aziraphale being the first to recover answered Crowley with a dazzling smile. “Darling, I am so happy your here! To answer your first question: I have started reading this Harry Potter series upon Sam’s suggestion and I find she has not steered me wrong. The series is actually quite enjoyable so far! As for your second question: after the first book was read, Sam and I did a sorting hat quiz and we found out I’m a Ravenclaw! At first our daughter tried to get me into pajamas like hers, but as you know, I am quite particular about my clothes. So I miracled myself a house blanket.”

Crowley noticed Aziraphale’s slip of saying “our daughter” and melted a bit. Looking over at Sam, he realized she noticed the slip too as she was blushing and beaming.

“As for Merlin, he is a fine feline! So calm and sweet, does not use his nails on my pants and seems to love having the back of his ears scratched, just so. You should come try giving him a scratch dear, I bet you will enjoy his responding purr.” The beautiful black feline, looked quite content as the angel continued to massage the area right behind the rascals ears. 

Feeling slightly gushy, Crowley smiled softly. “Sure Angel, I’ll give the little guy a cuddle. How about I put the sushi on the coffee table so you can dig in?” 

“That sounds good dad. I’ll go grab three glasses and that bottle of wine I mentioned to Aziraphale, while you do that.” Sam stretched as she stood up and walked into the kitchen, giving Aziraphale and Crowley a moment alone.

Crowley swooped in lightening fast and kissed his angel with a lot of vigor, leaving Aziraphale gasping for breath when they parted.

“Not that I am complaining, but what was that for my love?”

“You called her ‘our daughter’...I hadn’t realized how much I wanted to hear you say that...I’m just really happy Angel.”

Aziraphale kissed Crowley’s cheek and brought him in for a hug. “Well, like I’ve said darling, you are both quite amazing...and I very much would like us to all to be our version of a family.”

“I’m okay with that,” came a cheeky yell from the kitchen. 

“Were you eavesdropping Samantha? What I have I told you about that,” admonished Crowley as Sam walked in. 

“Do it well so you don’t get caught.”

“Yeah, and you gave it away the moment you said something, so you’ve now been caught!”

“Yeah, but is it really getting caught when you choose to give away your sneakiness,” Sam questioned while pouring each of them a glass of wine.

“I’m voting yes, cause then I’m right and I win,”Crowley answered with a smirk and sipped his wine.

Sam rolled her eyes and took a sip of wine herself, enjoying the flavor as it rolled around her tongue.

“If we are done with this silly debate, may we get the sushi out, I have grown quite peckish,” moaned Aziraphale in hunger. 

And with that, the new family sat around the living room enjoying food, wine and debating. It was so natural, as if they had been doing this for centuries and not hours. They flowed perfectly together, two parental units and their daughter, enjoying the first ever family night. The first of many to come.


	9. Results Are In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has taken the Harry Potter Sorting Hat quiz... Crowley’s results are in!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a funny thought and decided to add one more chapter to this story, I hope you enjoy it as much as I do☺️

“I DO NOT AGREE TO THIS OUTCOME!”

An angry demon marched out of his daughters living room and into the kitchen for a drink.

“Come on dad, don’t be like that! Aziraphale and I both agreed to our sortings.” Sam followed her father closely behind, chuckling behind her hand. 

Aziraphale also made his way into the room, going over to his seething demon, hugging his side. “Really dear, it’s just a silly game. Nothing to get that upset over.”

“That’s easy for you two to say! I can see you being a Ravenclaw angel. All bookish and smart. Sam makes a perfect Slytherin, cunning and wiley...AS SHOULD I! I’m the Serpent of Eden for Someone’s sake! Slytherin’s mascot is a bloody snake! I’m a shoe in for that place.”

Both Sam and Aziraphale attempted to hold in their amusement. To think Crowley was taking his results (three times he got the same outcome) so hard, was a bit hilarious to the both of them.

“Come on dad. Don’t be so down...Hufflepuff’s take this sort of thing in stride.” Sam grinned at her dad and Aziraphale, unable to contain his mirth any longer, laughed out loud. 

Crowley seethed for a moment longer, glaring at the two betrayers, before snapping his fingers and going out to the Bentley. The old gal was his only friend now.

The other two beings burst out laughing, clutching their sides and gasping for breath. 

“We should get him a Hufflepuff scarf for Christmas,” squealed Sam with glee.

“I completely concur dear! Let’s go on that site you mentioned. The one where can purchase almost anything under the sun. Perhaps a set of gloves and a hat as well...this shall be so much fun!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to read what happened between Aziraphale and Sam, here is the link:
> 
> [Story Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19336264)


End file.
